


Like a Dog in Heat

by kiriko_the_klance_shipper



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A whole buncha other kinks, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Beastiality??? Kinda???, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), But he really isnt mentioned a lot either, Chihuahua! Keith, College Student Lance (Voltron), Fluffy :), Gay Keith (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Leashes & collars, Lotor isnt evil, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, THEY ALL ROOMATES :D, Voyeurism, and they were ROOMMATES, can't forget that, hunk & lance & pidge friendship, idrk, keith is a smol bean, kill me, maybe (probably) more tags, maybe angst??????????, oh and humping :D, oh my god they were roommates, sorry i suck at this, this is kinda fucked up tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-09-26 12:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiriko_the_klance_shipper/pseuds/kiriko_the_klance_shipper
Summary: Keith watched as the guy approached the box."How much for the puppy?" He asked."Just take him," the white haired man replied. "He's the last one."The dark skinned man held his hand up to Keith, allowing him to get a good whiff before he was being lifted suddenly into the air. Keith's tail twitched in anticipation. This was it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I'm sorry. Im just really bored. I'll try to keep up with this one, but it may take awhile bc I have three other fics, so yeah. Hope you like it tho ;3

Keith wagged his tail as he walked in circles in his little box. Today had been a long day. He and the man with white hair had been sitting in the bed of a pickup truck all day in the sun, waiting for someone to pick him up like they did his siblings. 

But Keith was a runt. What's worse is that he was a Chihuahua and he had black fur. There was no way he was getting picked up today. The sun was already going down and the crowds at the market were dwindling. His hopes were dying along with his energy. At least, that was the case until he saw someone looking their way, no doubt reading the sign that said 'puppies for sale.'

Keith watched as the guy approached the box. 

"How much for the puppy?" He asked

"Just take him," the white haired man replied. "He's the last one."

The dark skinned man held his hand up to Keith, allowing him to get a good whiff before he was being suddenly lifted into the air. Keith's tail twitched in anticipation. This was it. 

He looked up into his new owner's blue eyes hopefully.  _Pick me_ , he thought aggressively towards the man. 

"He looks interested," his previous owner chuckled. 

"I think I'll take him," the man replied, nodding. "Hunk'll love him."

He booped Keith's nose and Keith nipped his finger. He continued knawing on it for awhile before the laughing man pulled his finger away and walked to his truck, waving at the man with white hair as he went. 

When the sun went down, Keith began shivering. It was too cold for his tiny little body to handle. He looked up at his new owner from his place in the man's lap, but with Keith's size, he knew he'd never gain his attention that way. He sniffled a bit before letting out an embarrassingly small sneeze. 

"Awww, are you cold little guy?" The man asked, furthering his embarrassment. It irritated him a bit, but he really was cold. He licked the man's shirt hem in response (he couldn't really reach anything else) and was picked up and placed in the man's shirt pocket. Keith could see everything from up here. It was really cool. 

His amazement grew when they drove into the city and Keith could see all of the beautiful lights. He read a sign on the side of the road. 

'Welcome to Altea.'

Keith continued to stare in awe until they finally reached the man's apartment building. The man stepped out of his truck and grabbed his groceries, talking to Keith the whole time. 

"Hunk's gonna love you. You're absolutely adorable," he cooed. Keith growled at that. He didn't like being called adorable. But the man only laughed and Keith growled some more. He was starting to regret getting picked up by this guy. 

"What are you gonna do? You're so tiny," he chuckled while Keith attempted to kick him through his shirt, growling loudly. He just kept laughing though, so Keith gave up, his growling reduced to the occasional grunt as they scaled the stairs. Living with this guy was gonna be tough.

 

"Hunk!" The man exclaimed as he opened the door to his apartment. "Look what I got!" 

Keith was confused.  _What's a Hunk?_

"What did you do now?" Keith heard from another room in the apartment. Did the world suddenly start shaking, or was that just him?

"Nothing, nothing!" The man replied. "Just get in here."

Keith heard an exasperated huff followed by loud, heavy footsteps. He was starting to realize why they called him Hunk.

The man stepped out of the hallway and just the sight of him made Keith's tremblinv intensify involuntarily. The man was tall. Like, really tall. He was taller than his owner, although not by much. Just enough to be scary. This guy had to be a little over six foot four. He had a muscular build and a very dark tan. His arm had to be at least three or four times thicker than Keith was. Fuck.

Keith slowly ducked his head down into his owner's shirt pocket, praying that they'd forget about him. But, of course, his luck was literally shit.

"What was that?" He heard the bigger man ask. 

Keith felt himself being pulled up out of the safety of the man's pocket and he panicked. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fUCK.

He howled as loudly as he could, which wasn't very loud. 

"Awwwwwww! He's so cute!" Hunk exclaimed, again, to Keith's embarrassment. "Lance, where'd you get him?"

"Farmer's market. The man gave him to me for free. He was the last one there."

His owner handed him to the humongous man. Keith almost shit in the dude's hand, he was so scared. But, despite the warning his instincts gave him, he looked up at the man and gave the most ferocious growl he could muster (again, not much.)

The man laughed. Keith snapped. He jumped at Hunk's face and bit his nose as hard as he could.

His owner, Lance was it?, busted out laughing, gripping his sides. Hunk joined in on the laughter too, pulling Keith off of his nose.

"Oh my God," Lance wheezed. Keith didn't get what was so funny. It pissed him off even more. He continued growling at Hunk from in between his hands until he finally placed him on the floor.

Looking up at them, Keith trembled harder. But he kept growling and barking at them, going at their shoes from all different directions while they laughed and discussed things Keith didn't fully understand, like pet deposits???? Whatever those were.

"Okay, that's enough," said Lance finally, picking him up and tucking him in his pocket. "We should get to bed. I've got a class tomorrow."

"Well, then, good night Lance."

"Night Hunk."

~~~

 

That night, he was allowed to sleep on his owner's chest. He was never allowed that with his previous owner. He enjoyed the warmth it provided, not to mention Lance's nice scent and calming, rhythmic breathing. It was definitely something he could get used to. 

~~~

The next morning, Keith awoke to a panicked Lance, who was scrambling around looking for something. He watched as his owner searched frantically through a stack of papers on his desk until he held one up with a triumphant 'aha'.

He man then snatched Keith, who yelped in surprise, up and shoved him in his shirt pocket as he ran out into the kitchen to grab a quick breakfast. 

Keith's mouth watered as he looked up at the round thing in Lance's hand. He had no idea what the fuck it was, but it smelled heavenly. When Hunk and Lance began talking and the bagel was held at Keith's level, his little tail wagged and he stretched his little neck a bit and managed to get a little bit in his mouth before the bagel was pulled away from him. Keith whined. He was really hungry. Lance chuckled and ripped a peice off, giving it to the ravenous pup. 

"What's with the pocket doggo?" Hunk asked amusedly as he ate. "I don't think pets are allowed in the classrooms."

Lance shrugged.

"Well, I can't leave him here alone. You have classes too and Pidge won't be back from her camping trip till tomorrow, right?"

"Guess you're right. Who do you have today?" 

"Just Mr. Shirogane. I only have one today," Lance replied, checking the time.

"Oh shit, I gotta go," his owner exclaimed before grabbing his bagel and running out of the apartment, down the stairs, and to his truck. Keith couldn't do anything but hold on tight and pray he didn't accidentally fall out of the man's pocket. 

~~~

 Keith was desperately trying to get a good whiff of his surroundings as Lance parked his truck in Altea university's parking lot. It was such a new place and had so many new smells, Keith just had to go exploring immediately or else he felt he would explode. He tried to relay this message to his owner, but all he got in response to his wriggling was a finger pat on the head and a soft shushing. Keith tried to nip that bitchass finger, but Lance just chuckled and kept walking to his class with a backpack on his back and a large text book under his arm.  

 Lance barely made it into the classroom before the door was closed for class.

"Careful, Lance," said a man who was taller than his owner but not as tall as that behemoth Hunk. He had a white tuft of hair that stuck out in his closely shaven black hair. And a weird scar on the bridge of his nose. "If you're late I can't let you in. The doors close when they close."

Keith looked back and forth between his owner and this new person. after a few seconds he couldn't bear it anymore and attempted to get a whiff of this man. But Lance wasn't standing close enough. Again, Keith tried to tell this fucking idiot to get closer so he could smell, but he was ignored.

"Y-yes sir," Lance said in response. On the way to his owner's desk, when he was softly shushed, he let out a quiet growl. Luckily for lance, nobody noticed, but it was close.

A little later into the class, Keith was getting hungry. He'd been suffocating in Lance's pocket for a while and he needed to breathe. So he poked his head out from the top of the pocket. But it wasn't enough. He needed to get _out_.

When wiggling didn't work to get Lance's attention, he resorted to the only thing that would do the trick.

He howled and yipped like there was no tomorrow.

Everyone was staring at them. The class. The teacher student. And most importantly, the teacher. He was looking right back at him though, not backing down. If he could take Hunk (or rather, his shoes), then he could take this guy. Keith did his best to growl menacingly.

But he just laughed. And laughed. And laughed. Keith was snarling at this point, trying to instill at least  _some_ fear into this man. But he just kept laughing.

Keith tried to hop out of the damn pocket, but his attempts were futile.

"I think he wants to get out of your pocket," said the large man between chuckles. "Can I see him?"

Keith shrank back into Lance's pocket when he heard that. He had no desire to be held by this man. But he felt himself being lifted out of the pocket's safety once again. He looked back at his owner, begging for mercy, as he was held out to the teacher's waiting hands.

He whimpered a bit when he was placed in the man's hands. The metal of the man's prosthetic arm was cold to the touch. Keith whined a bit until the man shifted him in his hands so that he wasn't touching it. He looked up at the man who was cooing at him. Keith had no idea what he was saying, but the noise was calming. He sniffed the man a bit, wondering how any creatures could be as big as the ones he'd seen in the past day and a half. His previous owner hadn't ever been this tall. 

As he sniffed further, he smelled the remnants of food and his stomach growled. He gnawed on the man's finger a little bit, liking the taste of salt that came from his sweaty hands (he's a dog don't judge him), but it really wasn't enough. A few people had gathered to rub their fingers on his back and head (which Keith thought was weird, but it felt strangely calming) and he was getting impatient. The last thing he'd eaten was a piece of bagel and that was nearly forty five minutes ago! As his mother always said, he's a growing pup and he needs to eat. He whined a bit, looking at his owner again. 

 _fOOD pLeASe,_ he thought to Lance as hard as he could. But he just stared right back at him, doing nothing whatsoever to get food in the chihuahua's stomach.

_Dumbass bitch FEED ME._

Knowing Keith was on his own for this one, he huffed and began his escape attempts, all of them fruitless. They did eventually put him down and let him roam the classroom, but Keith was disappointed yet again, because there was no food. Like, at all. But, he did find a nice place to mark his territory. 

He trotted over to the strange box-cave thing that had a large stick protruding out from the top.  _This looks pretty close to a tree,_ he thought as he lifted his leg. He was just about to pee when he heard a whole pack of humans screaming 'nonononononoNONONONO' and felt the large hands he recognized as his owner's lift him from his place next to... whatever it was. 

"That was close," Lance breathed. "He needs to pee."

"I figured," The teacher said, raising a sharp brow.

His owner seemed to be begging with his eyes, something Keith only did when he was hungry (ahem like nOW biTCh). Keith was a bit confused. If he's hungry, why doesn't he just eat? He's tall enough to get his own food, right?

"You have five minutes, McClain," the teacher said. 

"Thank you," his owner said as he ran out of the room with a very confused Keith. 

Keith was placed on the ground as soon as they got outside. He took off running, stopping at the nearest tree before he lifted his leg. 

As soon as he relieved himself, he was lifted into the air (again) and they went back inside. Keith was a bit disappointed that he didn't get to sniff around more, but he was content to be with his owner. 


	2. This is an ever expanding mass of shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith goes exploring  
> And gets named???  
> This is actual trash  
> Fuck me in the ash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E

For the rest of the day, Keith got to explore the world, just as his mother had told him he would. He went to the front of the park, both sides of the park, and, yes, even the back. I mean, if that isn't the world, then what is, right?

Keith found that the only bad thing about the world was the other dogs and the other people.Whenever he walked too close to certain places, other dogs would growl at him, and when he would growl back, their people would just laugh at him. 

When this happened, he found himself taking comfort in the warmth of Hunk's hands, barking and snarling when people would come near them. He felt like the only one he could trust around here was the big, lovable teddy-bear of a man because Lance would mess with him as well. 

He would even go as far as to bite Lance's hand whenever he tried to pet him, although it didn't do much to deter the tall, lanky Cuban. 

"What is he doing," Hunk chuckled lightly as he tried to calm Keith. "He's so small but he acts like he's ten feet tall."

"I dunno, but it's hilarious," Lance giggled as he continued to tap Keith on the nose roughly (or at least roughly for a dog Keith's size). 

While this was going on, Keith was beginning to see red. He hated Lance's fingers with a passion and wanted nothing other than to tear them to shreds (←important detail). 

"You know, now that I think about it, this little bugger doesn't have a name..." Lance mused. Keith's ears perked at that. What the hell were they talking about, of course he had a name. It's Keith. How could they not know that?

"Well, how about sparky?" Hunk suggested. Keith growled. That was such a dumbass name, he couldn't even comprehend it. 

"Nah, that name is wack," Lance replied, much to Keith's relief. "How about something badass like... um... Oh! Like Phantom! Because he's got black fur." 

Keith's head cocked to the side in confusion. Phantom? That didn't sound anything like Keith. "See I think he likes it," Lance said pointing at the confused pup. 

"Well, Phantom it is, I guess," Hunk said with a shrug. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im lactose intolerant plz help me

**Author's Note:**

> Yep. That was chapter one. Leave comments and kudos if you liked it and I will try to respond asap.
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
